


What's It Worth to You?

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 27, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Vision is disturbed by a last-minute customer, but he won't regret staying open for her.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020





	What's It Worth to You?

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this.

Vision closed up the shop for night, turning off most of the lights and closing the blinds. Just as he was about to go into his back office, he heard a frantic knocking at the front door. He frowned at the intrusion, trying to get into character despite the excitement coursing through him.

He peeked his head out a crack in the door to see a woman with dark brown hair and green eyes. “I’m sorry, miss, but I’m closed for the night. I reopen at 10 am tomorrow.”

“Please, sir, I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but it’s an emergency.” Vision did not know what true emergency could call for flowers, but she did appear distressed. And Vision had a sensitive soul.

He sighed, but opened the door. “All right, I will see what I can do for you.”

“Oh, thank you! Thank you.” She gave him the tiniest wink before resuming a look of abject gratitude.

“What kind of flowers do you need?” He watched the woman wander around the store. His eyes were drawn to the scandalously short skirt that danced around her thighs.

Vision forced his gaze back to her face as she opened her mouth to answer. “Roses to celebrate my friend’s promotion. I have a party later.” Vision frowned a bit, not really an emergency at all.

Her eyes flew to a grand bouquet of red and white roses with numerous metallic accents. He fought back a smile at Wanda’s genuine delight. He had designed it for her, of course, but that did not fit with their game. So, he attempted to regain his stolid mask. “Is that one reserved?”

“No, that is available. It is $150.”

Her face fell. “$150?” she confirmed weakly.

“Yes, and that price is non-negotiable, I am afraid. That bouquet took much labor and resources to complete.”

“I don’t have that much.” She hung her head.

“I am sorry, but you will just have to choose a different one.”

“But that one’s perfect.” She paused for a moment. Then, she raised her head. “But perhaps there’s another way I can pay you.” She approached him, running her hands over his lapels.

Vision felt his eyebrows rise into his hairline. He was not stupid; he could sense where this was going. But he was intrigued by what she would say. “What did you have in mind, Miss?”

She smirked, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him. She teased his lips with her tongue. His mouth opened to accept her, and he sighed into her kiss. She pulled away, and he was hard-pressed not to whine. “I’m very good with my mouth.”

“I see.” Vision let his hands drift to her arms. “I believe I could accept that arrangement.” He started to walk backward. Wanda followed him. Thankfully, Vision knew every inch of the shop and his back office completely. He was already very distracted by the woman in front of him.

When he sat in his chair, he helped her climb into his lap. Vision ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her once more. Their mouths fused together, their tongues seeking to swirl together. Vision poured all his passion into the kiss. He could already feel himself hardening against her. Her skirt had ridden up to reveal that she was wearing nothing underneath.

Vision groaned. “Miss…?”

She broke away to answer, “Lehnsherr. Anya Lehnsherr.”

He held her back from going in for another kiss. “Well, Miss Lehnsherr, did you not say something about being good with your mouth?”

She lowered herself to the ground, smiling when she noticed the cushion he had laid down earlier. “Actually, I misspoke. I am _the best_ with my mouth.” Vision braced himself for what was coming next, but she merely stared at him for a few seconds. She licked her hips as she gazed at the bulge in his pants.

He threw his head back when she leaned in to grip him. She palmed him teasingly. He managed to open his eyes, looking down into her eyes, about to beg for release. She took mercy on him and unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear. Vision sighed when his cock sprang free. “Anya” immediately descended upon him. She took him deep down her throat in one swallow.

He moaned and involuntarily jerked his hips upward. Anya’s answering moan spurred him on further. He shuddered as she continued to suck him. When she took a moment to breathe, she grinned up at him before she licked the underside of his shaft and took just the head back into her mouth. She slowly lowered herself until he was wholly inside her again.

The ecstasy was becoming too much. Vision warned her, “Wanda, I’m going to…” She tightened her lips around him once more as the orgasm rushed over him. He lost track of time in the afterglow. He only came back to himself when Wanda climbed back into his lap, touching his chin to encourage him to look at her.

Vision could barely see her through the swirling lights blurring his sight, but she was smiling mischievously. “Hmm, maybe I’m not as good as I thought. You were saying another woman’s name.” Vision ducked his head. He always did forget their little games by the end of the night.

“My deepest apologies, _Anya_.” He breathed the last word into her ear, and her eyes darkened. “Perhaps I can make it up to you. I believe there is something else required to make up the $150.”

“I would argue that you got your money’s worth from that blow job alone, but I’m willing to hear your proposal.” The way her eyes were twinkling at him were already drawing him in, increasing his arousal.

Vision pressed his lips to her neck, and Anya drew in a sharp breath. “We can agree to disagree on that point. But I would like to make it up to you for my name faux pas, and also to repay the fantastic orgasm you gave me.”

She drew his mouth back to hers. “I’m interested.” They kissed long and deep. Vision did not know how much time had passed when he guided her legs to straddle his hips. She broke the kiss again with gasp once his hardness pressed unhindered against her pussy. He could not resist teasing her a bit. He put his hand on her hips and slid himself against her, not pressing into her fully. “More, please,” she whined.

“Gladly.” Vision pulled Anya firmly onto him. They both groaned when they were fully connected. Wanda anchored herself firmly against his chest as he began to thrust up into her. She matched his rhythm, pressing down into him as his hips rocked up into hers. They approached and retreated with a single-minded purpose.

Vision knew that Wanda was close. He knew her rhythms by now, so he reached down to rub her clit. She squeezed him even harder in the throes of her climax, and he immediately joined her. Wanda collapsed bonelessly onto him. Vision remained inside her, breathing into her neck.

After a few moments of silence, Wanda raised her head and smiled beatifically at him. Vision smiled back, overcome with love for the woman in his arms. They basked in their pleasure for sometime longer when Wanda’s expression shifted into a smirk. “That was great, Vizh, but we really need to work on your commitment to the role. You said my name again.”

“I know. I simply cannot think of anyone else when we’re together like this.”

“Good answer.” She kissed his cheek and returned to rest her head against his chest.

“But I am prepared to keep practicing until I get it right.”


End file.
